Natural occurring compounds known as mevinolin and its derivatives inhibit the biosynthesis of cholesterol and thus are useful for their antihypercholesterolemic activity. (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,784 issued to Hoffman et al on Apr. 24, 1984 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,171 issued to Hoffman et al on May 22, 1984). The mevinolin compounds are isolated from the microfungus of the genus Aspergillus as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,231,938 issued to Monaghan et al on Nov. 4, 1980 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,926 issued to Monaghan et al on Oct. 13, 1981.
The most active member of this group of natural compounds in inhibiting cholesterol biosynthesis is mevinolin. (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,171, col. 1, lines 43-51).
As antihypercholesterolemic agents, these known compounds may be administered orally or parenterally, although the oral route is generally desirable. Moreover, these compounds have been found to be useful as anti-fungal agents which may be sprayed or dusted onto plants to be protected (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,171; col. 12, lines 45-66).
A difference between all of the known compounds disclosed in the above patents, and the compounds of the invention, is that the compounds of the invention possess a .beta.-methyl in the 8a-position.